


Milking the adopted pet

by FindMeMore



Series: An adopted pet [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeMore/pseuds/FindMeMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally gets to have some action with his pet after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milking the adopted pet

Arthur was walking towards his chambers, very proud with himself. The day han been very succesful. He had organized a tournament with neightbouring kingdoms and it had been very rewarding for his knights. Unfortunately, he had been unable to participate the tournament himself because his wrist hurt. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone that he had hurt his wrist while fingering his beautiful pet for hours. That would have been a little embarrassing. So, it was finally time to have some action himself dispite enjoying watching his knights beat the crap out of their opponents.

When Arthur was just about to enter his chambers, he heard a cry of pain coming from the inside. A smile he couldn't hide formed as he opened the doors. His pet was on the bed on all fours, his cock hard and leaking on the bed and a wooden phallus much bigger than his own cock going in and out of his slave with amazing speed, presumably hitting his prostate on every thrust. His pet was crying, making desperate noises as his cock barely leaked out any precome at all anymore.

"Have you been good for me, pet?" Arthur asked as he sat down on the bed, petting Merlin's sweat soaked hair. Merlin barely twitched as he turned to his master. His eyes were glaced over and he had obviously been crying for quite a while. The only thing leaving his mouth was a desperate moan.

Arthur hummed, satisfied - for now. "I see you have", he said proudly as his fingers went to his pet's hole, circling it and making the pet let out a silent scream. "You never stopped, did you pet?" He asked as Merlin continued to moan. "I asked you a question," Arthur said camly as he slapped the pet's arse - hard. The pet let out a loud shout, coming on the sheets, crying even harder when barely any come came out at all. "Answer me," Arthur said, spanking the pet again. "No, Master!" His slave cried out.

Arthur grinned, now pushing his fingers inside his pet alongside the wooden cock that had never stopped moving. His pet hung his head, not even making a sound. "You do this to yourself willingly - because I asked you. Isn't that right?" Merlin started nodding before Arthur had a reason to spank him again. Arthur almost started laughing when he saw his pet's spent cock twitching again in an attempt to harden. "So good for me, pet." Arthur said proudly. "I knew your magic could be of some use to me." He paused for a moment, just letting his fingers massage along his pet's prostate, making Merlin cry again. "How many times have you come?" 

"Six times, Master," Merlin sobbed, his cock now hard again. Arthur only smiled more. "Good pet. Now, just come one more time and you can stop using your magic." The pet started shaking his head, sounding desperate. "I can't," he brethed out as Arthur applied pressure on his prostate, the wooden cock still not stopping but aiming elsewhere. "You can, pet, and you know why?" Arthur didn't give the slave time to stop his gasping and answer, instead answering his own question. "Because I say so." 

Merlin had no energy to cry anymore, he just felt so full. Master withdrew his fingers and he made his magic control the wooden cock to his prostate again on every unforgiving thrust, even though everything in him begged him not to. But his Master had ordered him to, who was he to deny him? Merlin let out another breathy moan as Master started to circle the head of his cock, not giving him enough friction. Fair, he had already came six times with no touch on his cock, just because Master had told him to fuck himself with the wooden cock for the time he was gone and to not touch himself -anywhere. And Merlin was a good pet.

Arthur moved his hand from his pet's now rock hard cock and started to pinch his nipples. Merlin only groaned, his hands fisting the blanket covered in cum under him. Merlin's breathing was getting very unsteady and his groans more high-pitched. Arthur knew his pet was close to coming, Arthur himself painfully erect for a while now. "Come on, pet. I know you can do it," Arthur said as he tortured his pet's nipples. "I promised you a good milking, and now you're getting it." The last part was whispered in the slave's ear. Merlin screamed as Arthur bent down and sucked his nipple, not letting the other one go. Merlin couldn't take it anymore, feeling like he was going to explode any minute now.

What did it was a spank to his already red ass. His pet squaled, then let out a scream as his cock twitched quite violently but nothing came out. Arthur beamed as he saw the pet's cock soften. He knew Merlin could do it. The pet collapsed on the bed, the wooden cock still moving in and out. Arthur moved so he could see his pet's face, seeing him looking at nothing. "Pet," Arthur said in a commanding tone. Merlin barely made any sign to show he had heard his Master. "You can stop the magic now. You did so good, such a good pet for me." Arthur said, petting his head as the slave's eyes flashed golden and the cock finally stopped its abuse.

"Good." Arthur said proudly, his cock leaking by now. "Now, stay." He said as he stood up from the bed, took his breaches off and crawled behind his pet. "Just rest now, let me take care of everything," Arthur continued as he took the wooden cock out of his pet's swollen and absued hole, sliding right in to replace it. Arthur let out a moan, starting to hammer into his pet immediately. Even though the wooden cock had fucked his pet for hours, he was still a good hole to fuck. Arthur didn't last long, moaning in satisfaction, coming long and hard. 

Arthur didn't linger inside his pet, instead laying down beside his pet. Arthur smiled at him, even though his pet was still far away. "Such a good boy," he said, kissing the pet's forehead lovingly. "So good for me." Arthur couldn't be any prouder of his treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would give writing another chance, Sorry for any typos - English is not my first language (and stupid autocorrect...) Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
